The present invention relates to cable tray assemblies for supporting electrical wires, cables and the like, and more particularly, to modular components for forming a cable tray assemblies which are easy to manufacture, ship and assemble.
Cable tray assemblies are well known for use as a support system for carrying electrical cables, wires, tubing, piping or other conduits over various distances in buildings and other commercial structures. The cable tray assembly provides a support for running the wires throughout various locations in the facility. Cable trays are typically suspended from the ceiling or walls in order to provide a non-intrusive path for the cable with full use of the work spaces below. Due to the amount of cable and conduits running through modem facilities, cable trays are also available which support cables at multiple elevations.
Traditional cable trays arc bulky, cumbersome devices which are difficult to manufacture, ship and assemble. Improvements in cable tray construction provide for the manufacture of various modular interfitting components which allow the user flexibility in assembling a cable tray system for a particular design. Such components are also easier to manufacture and ship.
Two examples of such modular cable tray assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,618 to Guterman, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,658 to Rinderer, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. By way of example, Rinderer discloses a support system having a plurality of supports vertically extending from a rail. Each support has a series of horizontally extending arms which support transmission cables. The supports are inserted into cutouts formed in the rail. There are therefore only a limited (and predefined) number of locations where a support may be placed. This limitation can lead to difficulty in assembling support systems in applications where flexibility in placement is desired.
Other prior art tray assemblies require the use of various mechanical fasteners to attach the support arms to the support rail. These mechanical fasteners generally require the use of installation tools. The need to install a mechanical fastener at the location of each support arm/rail interface is quite labor intensive, resulting in increased installation time and increased costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cable tray system which is easily field assembleable and which provides more assembly options to the user so as to make the cable tray assembly more adaptable to each user""s particular cable tray needs.
The present invention, which addresses the needs of the prior art, relates to a cable tray assembly for supporting cables, wires and the like. The assembly including elongate rail including an open channel extending along the length thereof. The assembly further includes at least one support member. Finally, the assembly includes a locking connector cooperating with the support member. The connector is sized and configured for insertion into the channel whereby insertion of the connector into the channel simultaneously locates the member at a position along the rail and fixedly secures the arm to the rail in the absence of fastening hardware.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the channel includes a pair of opposing side walls, each of the side walls defining a top edge. The connector includes a saddle body and a pair of deflectable spring clips, the saddle body defining a plane. The spring clips extend perpendicularly from the plane whereby insertion of the connector into the channel causes engagement between the clips and the side walls.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the channel includes a pair of opposing side walls, each of the side walls defining a top edge. The assembly further includes a trunk for spacing a support member a distance from the rail. Finally, the connector includes a generally closed body having bottom and side walls thereby defining a trunk-receiving cavity for receipt of the trunk. The connector includes opposing cantilevered spring clips sized to engage the side walls when the connector is inserted into the channel.
As a result, the present invention provides a cable tray system which is easily field assembleable and which provides more assembly options for the user so as to make the cable tray assembly more adaptable to each user""s particular cable tray needs. Particularly, the present invention provides a cable tray system wherein the support members are locateable at any position along the length of the rail, and may be attached to the rail in the absence of fastening hardware or use of installation tools. As a result, installation of the present cable tray system requires reduced installation time thereby resulting in decreased costs.